


Fool Me Twice

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [22]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline's neighbor is a werewolf who insists on leaving her presents every full moon.





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: kc + "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."

Caroline opened the door without a single zero fucks to give about her appearance. Her hair was still in the messy ponytail she'd slept in, her shirt was from high school and the shorts were bright orange. She very determinedly glared at the man whose balcony was next to hers.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"There are _dead_ _rabbits_ on my balcony. How the fuck did your wolf even _manage_ that?"

An arched brow as his gaze dragged down her body in a way that left sparks of awareness igniting under her skin. Those blue eyes of his were flecked by gold when they met hers again and she glared harder.

"Magic," he murmured as he brushed by her, the line of his chest sliding against breasts. She jerked back, and he glanced at her from beneath narrowed lashes. Caroline lifted her chin stubbornly and she growled a little when his lips curled.

Klaus Mikaelson had become the bane of her existence. He'd moved into the apartment next to hers six months ago and turned her life upside down. The whole werewolf thing didn't really bother her, her hometown was chalked full of weird supernatural beings. And she honestly been more relieved at having a werewolf next door, it added a layer of security and all that. It had taken her a few weeks to figure out that his soft spoken, dimpled smiles masked a ruthless and determined personality that boarded on arrogance. That had been a bloody _disastrous_ date. God, Alpha's. Been there, done that, got the freaking t-shirt.

Then his wolf had apparently fixated on her.

And now she was getting dead, furry presents every full moon. Well, just because she grow up rural and knew her way around an assortment of firearms did not mean she was touching a dead anything. So for the past few months, she woke up _early_ and irritable and to the sound of Klaus knocking on her door for dead animal removal.

"You know, this would stop if you'd let me apologize," Klaus told her, pausing just inside her sliding glass door.

Caroline crossed her arms. "Apologize for what? The dead bunnies? The date from hell? The constant irritation of your siblings giving me the stink eye when they visit? The fact that your breathing?"

His slow, curling smile that did horribly wonderful things to his dimples. The full impact of that look made her stomach jump. She struggling to control her bodies reaction to him, knowing he'd catch even the faintest scent of arousal.

Plus, this t-shirt did nothing to hide her chest. Sue her, alright? It was comfortable.

Klaus pulled out a garbage back out of his pocket and she watched as he cleared her balcony of remains. He tossed the bag over the separating rail before sauntering back into her kitchen to wash his hands. She'd argued with him those first two mornings, declaring he could just jump across the rail himself.

_"Now love, you might be okay with the supernatural, but let's not scare the neighbors."_

Caroline tapped her foot impatiently as he took his time. She wanted coffee and food, and he needed to leave. She didn't expect Klaus to turn to her with determination on his face and stalk her across her kitchen until her back hit a wall. His arms caged her.

"Let me make you breakfast," he'd lowered his voice to an invitation, dimples flirting.

"Oh yeah, bunny and pancakes, sounds great. No." Caroline crossed her arms and refused to acknowledge that faint catch to her words. Nope.

"Caroline, don't you think this grudge has gone on long enough?" Klaus drawled, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Have you considered it's just you?" She retorted, both brows arched. "This is bullying."

His lips pressed hot against her ear; she shuddered out a gasp, the feel and smell of him dizzying. "It's not my wolf that you dislike, although you know exactly what I am. When I find this baby Alpha who hurt you, I'm going to tear him into shreds."

"Seriously?" She strained for calm, tried not to press her nose just underneath his jaw to breath in the scent of him. More of him.

Klaus nipped her ear, licked the slight sting; Caroline bit her lip hard to hold down a moan. "You want me. I can smell it. But every time you push me away. My wolf wants to sink into you, lick and stroke every stubborn, slick inch of you until you melt. I want to spread you against my sheets and make you beg. Listen to you sob my name, until your voice breaks, so that when you finally come around my cock your completely spent. I think about you, so close every night and I'm tired of aching alone."

Klaus pulled back and smiled at her, deliberately taking a deep breath. He groaned, hands flexing against the wall. His head tipped, until those mouths were a hair's breadth apart. "You can't deny this forever."

The tip of her tongue skated across her lip. His eyes bled wolf gold. She planted a hand on his chest. "Yes I can."

Klaus let her push him away, jaw tight but then he smiled. Settling his hands in his pockets, he turned and headed to her door. "You realize, the longer you deny this, the sweeter your surrender?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go away."

"Oh, and Caroline?"

"What?"

A wicked smile, eyes full of heat and want, that determination that left her faltering. "I've got excellent hearing, love."

The door shut as she gaped at him, body flushing bright red at his implication. Hands, cradling her cheeks she pursed her lips and eyed her bathroom.

Two could play that game.

* * *

**_Please Comment_ **


End file.
